


Anime Hunger Games

by ninjafrog3



Category: Fairy Tail, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjafrog3/pseuds/ninjafrog3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if different anime characters were in the Hunger Games? Would you like to find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The time was almost up. The tributes from various different animes were ready to do battle. The tributes were as follows:

Eren Jaeger -- District 1 (Attack on Titan)  
Mikasa Ackerman -- District 1 (Attack on Titan)

Levi -- District 2 (Attack on Titan)  
Sasha Blouse -- District 2 (Attack on Titan)

Armin Arlert -- District 3 (Attack on Titan)  
Virgo -- District 3 (Fairy Tail)

Natsu -- District 4 (Fairy Tail)  
Aquarius -- District 4 (Fairy Tail)

Italy -- District 5 (Hetalia)  
Aries -- District 5 (Fairy Tail)

Naruto -- District 6 (Naruto)  
Lucy -- District 6 (Fairy Tail)

Ash Ketchum -- District 7 (Pokèmon)  
Serena -- District 7 (Pokèmon)

Brock -- District 8 (Pokèmon)  
Misty -- District 8 (Pokèmon)

Lt. Surge -- District 9 (Pokèmon)  
Sabrina -- District 9 (Pokèmon)

Taurus -- District 10 (Fairy Tail)  
Libra -- District 10 (Fairy Tail)

Clemont -- District 11 (Pokèmon)  
Jessie -- District 11 (Pokèmon)

Germany -- District 12 (Hetalia)  
Flannery -- District 12 (Pokèmon)

Time was almost up. It was almost time for the Cornucopia Bloodbath. Who will die and return to their anime prematurely, and who will escape and live to fight another day?

 

Time was up. Every tribute ran for the Cornucopia. Levi grabbed a nearby knife and plunged it into Libra's back. She fell to the ground, dead. The bloodbath had begun...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cornucopia Bloodbath Hagan with Libra's death. Who else will follow in her footsteps?

Levi threw the knife to Sasha and she stabbed Naruto to death. Mikasa grabbed a sword and slashed Taurus's throat. He was dead. Eren grabbed an axe and threw it at Flannery and killed her. Jessie grabbed supplies and a knife and ran as fast as she could. Many tributes grabbed supplies and ran or just bolted. Aries managed to grab a crossbow and bolts and a good supply bag. She ran after Jessie, to make an alliance. Ash, Serena, Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge and Sabrina got supplies and ran for the hills, literally. Clemont also ran after them. Germany threw a knife at Virgo and killed her. He grabbed supplies and ran after Italy. Everyone was gone. The Cornucopia was deserted. Inhabited only by the tributes who had tragically lost their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tributes need alliances. But who will team up with who? Part 1.

Aries ran through the forest. She desperately wanted to make an alliance with Jessie, so she hoped to find her. Soon enough, she did. Jessie also saw her.  
“Allies?” Aries asked.  
“Thank you,” said Jessie. The two girls shook hands. They knew they couldn't be friends forever, but it was nice to have human company. The girls sat down and talked for a long time. They found out so much about each other in just a few hours.

On the other side of the arena, Lucy and Natsu were forming an alliance. They thought it might be a good idea because Natsu was an incredible fighter and Lucy knew everything there was to know about survival. They made a great team, for now…

The Careers had been looking in the woods for hours. They wanted victims. And one appeared. Armin Arlert. The cleverest boy in the arena.   
“Should we kill him? His knowledge could help us and we can kill him when we need to,” said Sasha.  
“Sounds good,” said Levi.  
“District 3! Over here! Want to make an alliance with us!” shouted Eren. Armin looked over. They looked and sounded genuine.  
“Ok!” Armin shouted back. He walked over to them. For now, be was relatively safe...

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this. It was an idea that I had and thought 'screw it. Let's make this a thing'. Hope you enjoy this and may the odds be ever in your favour.


End file.
